1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Computer-Aided detection systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting defects of objects based on a CAD (Computer-Aided Design) platform.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitive ability. How to improve the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprise. It is essential to verify the correctness and accuracy of components of various assembled products. As many manufactured products become increasingly complex, the burden of verification grows correspondingly. There is now a burgeoning need to verify components of products rapidly and precisely. Nevertheless, many enterprises still perform verification by employing numerous manual tasks and test programs that are non-standard. This can slow down output, and can seriously affect the accuracy and consistency of the verification performed.
With the performance of computer hardware and software continually improving and with the prices of such equipment becoming more competitive, computers nowadays play a major role in the process of verification. Computer equipment can greatly improve the efficiency and accuracy of verification. The art of verifying three-dimensional digital models of objects is disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,865, entitled Methods of Generating Three-dimensional Digital Models of Objects by Wrapping Point Cloud Data Points. This invention can automatically represent a physical object in the form of point cloud data, and can verify the object by comparing a three-dimensional digital model of the object with the point cloud data. The point cloud data are images obtained by measuring the object using a measurement apparatus. The three-dimensional digital model is generally obtainable from a customer. However the invention cannot automatically manage the process of comparing the three-dimensional model with the point cloud data, and cannot generate user-friendly data such as color comparison reports.
Thus there is need to provide a system and method for conveniently inspecting and analyzing objects based on a CAD platform.